starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Book Be Gone/Галерея
Скриншоты S3E3 Opening shot of Ludo's monster temple.png S3E3 Eagle and spider flying to the temple.png S3E3 Eagle and spider arrive with Britta's Tacos.png S3E3 Ludo sleeping and drooling.png S3E3 Bald eagle drops the bag of tacos.png S3E3 Spider taking a taco out of the bag.png S3E3 Spider holds taco up to Ludo's face.png S3E3 Ludo starting to wake up.png S3E3 Upside-down view of eagle and spider.png S3E3 Ludo's eyes snapping wide open.png S3E3 Ludo defending himself against threats.png S3E3 Ludo's monster temple in ruins.png S3E3 Ludo looking at his destroyed temple.png S3E3 Ludo nervously defending himself.png S3E3 Rats gambling for corn.png S3E3 Ludo looking at his hand.png S3E3 Wand glowing bright in Ludo's palm.png S3E3 Ludo startled by the wand in his hand.png S3E3 Ludo realizing he has a wand hand.png S3E3 Ludo 'I don't know if I like this'.png S3E3 Ludo panicking 'I don't like this!'.png S3E3 Ludo calling out to Glossaryck.png S3E3 Ludo looks to source of Glossaryck's voice.png S3E3 Large terra cotta pillar in Ludo's temple.png S3E3 Ludo lamenting over 'pole' Glossaryck.png S3E3 Ludo hugging the large stone pillar.png S3E3 Ludo looking at the large stone pillar.png S3E3 Ludo looking behind the stone pillar.png S3E3 Glossaryck roasting pudding behind the temple.png S3E3 Ludo surprised to see Glossaryck.png S3E3 Ludo jumping over the broken stone wall.png S3E3 Ludo running up to Glossaryck.png S3E3 Glossaryck scooping pudding with a stick.png S3E3 Glossaryck roasting a glob of pudding.png S3E3 Pudding falls off Glossaryck's roasting stick.png S3E3 Ludo 'I never told you to hide'.png S3E3 Glossaryck 'which one of you am I talking to'.png S3E3 Ludo 'it's me, Ludo!'.png S3E3 Glossaryck 'yeah, all right, never mind'.png S3E3 Glossaryck slurping pudding off the stick.png S3E3 Ludo wondering who destroyed his temple.png S3E3 Glossaryck 'uh, you did'.png S3E3 Ludo doesn't remember destroying the temple.png S3E3 Glossaryck 'you defeated the Magic High Commission'.png S3E3 Ludo in pleasant surprise.png S3E3 Ludo pushing Glossaryck off-screen.png S3E3 Ludo 'I defeated the Magic High Commission?'.png S3E3 Ludo 'I can't believe it!'.png S3E3 Ludo 'this needs to be a chapter'.png S3E3 Ludo 'everyone will know how powerful I am!'.png S3E3 Ludo notices his wand hand glowing.png S3E3 Ludo's wand hand pointing off-screen.png S3E3 Ludo's wand hand points at Butterfly Castle.png S3E3 Ludo confused by his wand hand's behavior.png S3E3 Ludo 'first I write my chapter in the book'.png S3E3 Ludo plucking a feather from his head.png S3E3 Ludo holding a feather pen.png S3E3 Ludo about to write in the Book of Spells.png S3E3 Glossaryck 'only the owner can write'.png S3E3 Ludo 'I'm the owner'.png S3E3 Ludo 'try something fun and fancy'.png S3E3 Ludo 'the Awesome!'.png S3E3 Ludo doesn't like that idea.png S3E3 Ludo 'the Better Than Everyone Else!'.png S3E3 Ludo 'I like the sound of that!'.png S3E3 Book of Spells suddenly closes on Ludo.png S3E3 Ludo struggles to open the Book of Spells.png S3E3 Book of Spells flips over on top of Ludo.png S3E3 Book of Spells flipping away from Ludo.png S3E3 Glossaryck 'it's not your book anymore'.png S3E3 Ludo 'maybe it just needs a little space'.png S3E3 Ludo walking away from the Book of Spells.png S3E3 Ludo pouncing toward the Book of Spells.png S3E3 Ludo's pen misses the Book of Spells.png S3E3 Ludo jumps onto the Book of Spells.png S3E3 Book of Spells tosses Ludo on the ground.png S3E3 Ludo hoots and chases the Book of Spells.png S3E3 Ludo vs. the Book of Spells.png S3E3 Ludo chasing the Book of Spells.png S3E3 Ludo's feather pen misses the book again.png S3E3 Book of Spells wagging its ribbon at Ludo.png S3E3 Glossaryck high-fiving the Book of Spells.png S3E3 Ludo starting to get annoyed.png S3E3 Ludo charges at the Book of Spells.png S3E3 Book of Spells catches Ludo's arm with ribbon.png S3E3 Ludo struggling with the Book of Spells.png S3E3 Book of Spells carries Ludo toward the water.png S3E3 Book of Spells tosses Ludo into the water.png S3E3 Ludo floating down the stream.png S3E3 Ludo goes over the edge of a waterfall.png S3E3 Ludo plummeting down a waterfall.png S3E3 Ludo falling down the side of a waterfall.png S3E3 Ludo's feather pen floating down the waterfall.png S3E3 Ludo floating in a river on his head.png S3E3 Ludo looking up the waterfall.png S3E3 Book of Spells looking down at Ludo.png S3E3 Ludo narrows his eyes at the Book of Spells.png S3E3 Glossaryck and Book of Spells at the campfire.png S3E3 Glossaryck still trying to roast pudding.png S3E3 Pudding falls off of Glossaryck's stick again.png S3E3 Ludo wraps his arms around Book of Spells.png S3E3 Ludo and Book of Spells flying over Glossaryck 1.png S3E3 Ludo and Book of Spells flying over Glossaryck 2.png S3E3 Ludo and Book of Spells flying over Glossaryck 3.png S3E3 Ludo and Book of Spells flying over Glossaryck 4.png S3E3 Ludo and Book of Spells flying over Glossaryck 5.png S3E3 Ludo and Book of Spells fly through the air.png S3E3 Ludo tries to write in the Book of Spells in mid-air.png S3E3 Book of Spells throwing Ludo like a bronco.png S3E3 Ludo gets caught in the Book of Spells.png S3E3 Ludo and Book of Spells plummet to the ground.png S3E3 Ludo and Book of Spells slam into the ground.png S3E3 Ludo tumbles dizzily out of the Book of Spells.png S3E3 Ludo falling in slow-motion.png S3E3 Book of Spells standing upright.png S3E3 Book of Spells locks tight again.png S3E3 Ludo 'I hurt in places I didn't know I had'.png S3E3 Glossaryck roasting four globs of pudding at once.png S3E3 Pudding falls off Glossaryck's sticks yet again.png S3E3 Glossaryck 'oh, give me a break!'.png S3E3 Ludo speaking with frustrated Glossaryck.png S3E3 Ludo about to use magic on Book of Spells.png S3E3 Glossaryck 'I wouldn't do that if I were you'.png S3E3 Ludo casts Levitato on the Book of Spells.png S3E3 Ludo blasts the Book of Spells with Levitato.png S3E3 Book of Spells blasts magic back at Ludo.png S3E3 Ludo gets blasted away from the temple.png S3E3 Ludo flying helplessly into the distance.png S3E3 Ludo emerging from the sand.png S3E3 Sand falling out of Ludo's mouth.png S3E3 Wreath of flowers appears around Ludo's neck.png S3E3 Ludo 'thanks, Marion, that's so nice'.png S3E3 Mermaid handing Ludo a coconut drink.png S3E3 Ludo drinking a coconut drink.png S3E3 Mermaid putting a seashell crown on Ludo.png S3E3 Ludo 'you got any of those tiny pillows'.png S3E3 Ludo in the company of mermaids.png S3E3 Ludo talking to the mermaids.png S3E3 Ludo 'I can't remember how I got here'.png S3E3 Ludo and mermaids laughing together.png S3E3 Fish with human legs 1 laughing.png S3E3 Fish with human legs 2 laughing.png S3E3 Merman 1 laughing.png S3E3 Merman 2 laughing.png S3E3 Ludo laughing with mermaids and half-fish.png S3E3 Ludo sees his feather floating to the ground.png S3E3 Ludo's feather falls in front of him.png S3E3 Ludo becoming enraged.png S3E3 Ludo marching angrily through forest.png S3E3 Ludo marching angrily through meadow.png S3E3 Ludo marching angrily through desert.png S3E3 Ludo marching angrily through sewage.png S3E3 Ludo marching angrily through tundra.png S3E3 Ludo marching angrily through fields of cows.png S3E3 Ludo angrily sailing across the water.png S3E3 Ludo marching angrily up the temple steps.png S3E3 Ludo collapses at the top of the temple steps.png S3E3 Ludo looking enraged at Glossaryck.png S3E3 Ludo seething with rage.png S3E3 Ludo 'what's that thing you said about me'.png S3E3 Glossaryck 'that's the thing'.png S3E3 Ludo 'what's the thing?'.png S3E3 Glossaryck 'you don't own it anymore'.png S3E3 Ludo 'that doesn't make any sense!'.png S3E3 Ludo 'it's right there!'.png S3E3 Glossaryck 'why don't you ask the book?'.png S3E3 Pudding falls off of Glossaryck's stick once more.png S3E3 Ludo looking suspicious at the Book of Spells.png S3E3 Ludo yelling at the Book of Spells.png S3E3 Ludo 'it'll make your head spin!'.png S3E3 Ludo looking at the Book of Spells.png S3E3 Ludo apologizing to Book of Spells.png S3E3 Ludo 'you have something I want'.png S3E3 Ludo 'I want it so much!'.png S3E3 Ludo trying to appeal to Book of Spells.png S3E3 Ludo 'I really appreciate you and all you've done'.png S3E3 Ludo lowering his head in humility.png S3E3 Ludo 'come right out and say it'.png S3E3 Ludo says 'I love you' to Book of Spells.png S3E3 Ludo 'I'd be honored if you let me write in you'.png S3E3 Glossaryck laughing and clapping his feet.png S3E3 Ludo 'why are you laughing?'.png S3E3 Glossaryck 'you cannot talk to the book!'.png S3E3 Ludo in stunned humiliation.png S3E3 Glossaryck laughing at Ludo.png S3E3 Ludo looking annoyed at Glossaryck.png S3E3 Glossaryck 'I thought you were in on the'.png S3E3 Ludo pretending to be amused.png S3E3 Ludo 'you would take me seriously!'.png S3E3 Ludo 'ugly little Ludo wants to be'.png S3E3 Ludo laughing mockingly.png S3E3 Ludo 'joke on me!'.png S3E3 Ludo 'Star was always your favorite'.png S3E3 Ludo 'the cute little sparkles on the cheeks'.png S3E3 Ludo 'just a sad little dingus in a chip bag'.png S3E3 Ludo starting to cry.png S3E3 Ludo crying tears.png S3E3 Ludo 'if you don't want me in your book'.png S3E3 Ludo tosses the Book of Spells into the fire.png S3E3 Book of Spells goes up in green flames.png S3E3 Toffee's eyes glow through the flames.png S3E3 Toffee takes control of Ludo's body.png S3E3 Glossaryck hovers over the burning book of spells.png S3E3 Glossaryck 'got him to do what you wanted'.png S3E3 Ludo-Toffee 'I didn't want this'.png S3E3 Glossaryck still trying to roast his pudding.png S3E3 Ludo-Toffee 'it looks like you're out of time'.png S3E3 Book of Spells starting to burn.png S3E3 Book of Spells burning to ashes.png S3E3 Glossaryck over the burning book of spells.png S3E3 Glossaryck 'even though I knew this was coming'.png S3E3 Glossaryck successfully roasts a ball of pudding.png S3E3 Glossaryck burning out of existence.png S3E3 Book of Spells releasing tremendous energy.png S3E3 Ludo-Toffee watches the book burn to ashes.png S3E3 Ludo shaking his head.png S3E3 Ludo regains control of his body.png S3E3 Ludo sees the Book of Spells in ashes.png S3E3 Wind blows away the Book of Spells' ashes.png S3E3 Ludo cries out for Glossaryck to come back.png S3E3 Ludo curls up into a little ball.png S3E3 Ludo sees his wand hand glowing again.png S3E3 Ludo looking at his glowing wand hand.png S3E3 Ludo's hand points at Butterfly Castle again.png S3E3 Ludo 'the book was a distraction'.png S3E3 Ludo 'we don't need anyone anymore!'.png S3E3 Ludo staring at Butterfly Castle.png Концепт-арты Book Be Gone - Background Art 1.jpg Book Be Gone - Background Art 2.jpg Book Be Gone - Background Art 3.jpg Book Be Gone - Background Art 4.jpg Book Be Gone - Background Art 5.png en:Book Be Gone/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов третьего сезона